


Closets and Faeries

by KeepsakeKey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack Fic, Gay Jokes, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied Homosexuality/Bisexuality, Tumblr Fic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepsakeKey/pseuds/KeepsakeKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets himself trapped in a closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closets and Faeries

**Author's Note:**

> Request posted by [Justacasgirl](http://justacasgirl.tumblr.com/post/41803293918/someone-should-write-a-crack-fic-where-the-door-to) on Tumblr. I don't think it was meant to be taken seriously, but I couldn't help myself.

To be fair, Sam has told Dean many times to not rush right into where there's supposed to be bad guys. Maybe things could happen: a bullet shot, a spell done, a werewolf attacking, demons appearing. But time and time again, Dean doesn't listen.

Which is why when Dean gets himself into a predicament no one is particularly surprised. 

This doesn't make it any less annoying, however.

"Dean, I told you-"

"Sam, I swear, do not even. Get me the hell out of here!"

Sam looks over at Castiel with bitchface number 743- the angel has been counting. It takes a moment, but the younger brother sighs and walks forward to the door, shouting a "Get back" before kicking it.

Surprisingly, the door holds, not even budging. This makes Castiel frown and move forward himself. Sam is a big guy, and should have easily been able to kick a closet open.

"Well, that's weird." Sam goes to kick again, but the angel moves in front of him, bending slightly in order to see something on the edge of the door frame. 

"Sam, I don't believe you will be able to knock the door down."

Sam leans over, trying to see whatever it was that Castiel had noticed. "Why not?"

"Faerie charm. I'm not certain if it was meant for Dean or not but nevertheless, strength won't be able to open it. "

An almost-whine comes from inside said closet. "If I'm stuck in here-"

"Relax," Castiel interjects, moving back from the door. "It's a fairly easy fix, though it would mostly take days if I were not here."

There's a moment of silence where Sam thinks to himself that they're really lucky to have an angel on their side, and where Dean just really wants Cas to do whatever needed to get him out of the closet.

"Annnnnd?" Dean prompts.

The angel shrugs his shoulders, moving his eyes to Sam. "Unsurprisingly, it needs Faerie Dust. It would be fairly difficult to get on your own, but I know just the place."

"You just know of random Faerie nests?"

Castiel pauses before answering, not wanting to say something that would make the hunters go after the Faeries. "Ones that aren't dangerous, at least," he finally replies.

Without waiting for a response, Castiel disappears, presumably off to find the dust needed.

Meanwhile, Sam raises an eyebrow at the door. Now that they knew it wasn't any real danger, he figured he would at least amuse himself with it. "So, I see that you're in the closet."

"Sam. I'm serious."

"You should come out. I mean, I wouldn't judge you or anything, even though you did walk right in there. Cas will be back to get you out of the closet any time now."

"This is so not funny. How about you trade places with me, and you get in the closet?"

"I'm sorry Dean, I didn't hear you. I think you're too far back in the closet. Come forward a little, out of Narnia."

"Sam-"

Thankfully enough, for Dean at least, Castiel chose that moment to appear with a soft flutter. After a clearing of the throat, Sam decides it's probably best not to mention the slight glitter on the angel's face.

"Cas? You get it?"

Castiel almost rolled his eyes, but instead moves forward, getting down on one knee and pulling a velvet baggie out of his trenchcoat pocket. "I'm going to stuff the bag under the door. You need to sprinkle it on yourself."

Unable to hold in his laughter, Sam almost succeeds in choking on his own tongue before bursting.

"...Are you for real?"

The angel's eyebrows furrowed, nodding even though he knew Dean couldn't see. "Yes. I can't get in myself to do it, or I-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. Push the damn bag under the door."

Sam grins, leaning against the wall on the other side of the room to watch the exchange. There's almost a minute of waiting before there's a soft click, then Castiel opens the door to the closet.

"Dean?"

"Umm, yeah. I'm good. Just, uhh..."

When Dean comes out of the closet, he's covered in bright coloured Faerie Dust, his cheeks red with embarrassment. Sam once again bursts out laughing, but Castiel, not seeing what's so amusing, just simply smiles at Dean.

Dean scowls at his brother and attempts to pat the dust out of his hair before sidestepping Castiel, wanting to just go back into the closet and hide, but heading out of the building. "Whatever," he grumbles.


End file.
